Life Changing Disaster
by rascal angel
Summary: Amu is just a tomboy who wish to be away from others but things get worst when her bestfriend Rima ..make her enter the school beauty pageant.........will this pageant change her life for the better or for the worst?....read and review
1. what pageant?

**I know your angry at me for not updating ITIFFY, I**

**Actually this is going to be chap 2 but I got the whole thing mess up**

**Pls. forgive me**

**-**

**Promise in this fic...I'm going to update faster because this is somehow special**

**-**

**Sorry I can't really make my chapters go a little longer**

**-**

**Lolz**

-

**Disclaimer: if I own SC do you think I will make tadase interfere amuto moments?**

* * *

**Amu is just a tomboy who wish to be away from others but things get worst when her best friend Rima ..make her enter the school beauty pageant...will this pageant change her life for the better or for the worst?**

* * *

"Hinamori!!..I said…Hinamori"

Uggh! What was that noise? I try to look up from my desk to the person in front of me no other than our teacher who is smiling mischievously

"Detention! NO sleeping in my class!"He said to me that I reply with a "whatever" then I left the classroom

Uggh. I hate school. I wonder who even dare to develop it and I'm so gonna kill him. I wonder what's so good about it. It is just a place where people are divided into 4 cliques. The first clique is the popular brats AKA non-bioS they are stupid bitches and bastards who think hey are oh-so-great. uggh I hate them. The second is the wannabe they are the minions of the popular brats who they adore so much. The Next one is the normal or the so called props by the popular clique. And the least and last are the loners and left behind they...Err I mean we… are the one who are like shadow and do not like to mingle with everybody

Maybe you we're wondering who the hell I am well I'm Amu, Hinamori Amu, one of the so called trouble maker of the campus. My family is damn rich but I'm not like those bitches that spend their money on everything useless. I'm only new her in this academy; I hate my old school well who would not? Being surrounded by fake friends who only want money and fame? That's all can tell you P.e.r.i.o.d no more question...I want silence you know

I'm now trudging my way to the rooftop…my only sanctuary here in this god damn place. ….until

BUMP!!

"Itai!!" uggh what in god's name was that? I tried to open my golden eyes only to see tantalizing amethyst ones looking back at me…'he is very…hands-..erase erase erase….what the hell am I thinking? I'm on my own bubble until the amethyst eyed creature said in husky voice

"OI!! Get the hell up from me" I try to think what the hell he is talking about until I notice our sooooo awkward position

"You don't have to say that bastard, you are the one that bump me!" I stutter that make him smirk and said

"You are the one that bump me. Egg print" egg print? What the hell is that? GOD DAMN IT he saw my underwear (she wears skirt because it is required in school)

* * *

'_Egg print..Egg print…egg print'_ uggh why the hell can't I remove that from my mind!!I'm rolling on my bed for thousands of times just to forget about that incident but heck the events keep repeating itself inside my mind.

"I wonder who the hell that bastard is" uggh! Why do I CARE about him anyway.

"I certainly do not care who the hell he is" I said repeating it for many ties until the door on my room open revealing Rima my one and only best fiend

"Who's him?"She ask me in a stoic voice

"What do you mean him…Oi…..I'm never into boys before "I answer back nervously yet trying to keep my cool

"Tell me about it"...Sigh…..am I too easy to read?

I explain to her every detail on how I meet the bastard while her she's just watching television while I talk endless…I thought she don't listen until she suddenly speak

"So you know him?"I was speechless…I really don't know what to answer but my mouth have its own mind and suddenly said

"No and never…I don't give a damn for that bastard"

"Well said" she said in her usual stoic voice while a mischievous smile….err… grin… play on her face.

Is she planning on something?

* * *

_**The next morning**_

I'm now here making my way to our classroom not anymore minding the stares… rather… glares I'm receiving from everybody whom I pass……what the heck is their problem?

"She's a bitch….I can't believe she have guts to enter that? Who does she think she is?"I heard one gal said to her so called friend…what the fuck! Who the hell is she calling bitch? What the hell is the 'that' they are talking about? I really want to punch them but I want some peace right now …..Especially after the incident this morning

**Flashback**

_Ring ring ring_

What the hell it's morning already? Uggh I hate morning….

I do my daily routine then go down to the dining room and eat…my morning seems peaceful till my sister asks

"Nee-Chan…do you know what time is it?" I look at the clock lazily till it hit me

"Shit I'm late" I got up from my seat then walk like a maniac on the buy streets of Tokyo until

_Beep!beep!_

Shit! I'm almost killed by a car "hey bitch watch where are you going" I said

I watch as a blonde girl with purple eyes rose up from her seat and face me eye to eye. She seems familiar, well who would not know this bitch? She is the singer my sister love and adore so much

"Are you trying to kill yourself? Better try to kill yourself somewhere else you bitch!!"The nerve of that girl to call me that! I'm really going to slap her but her phone suddenly ring

'She is going back today right' I hear her say, I'm not really the type of girl who listen to other people's conversation but the voice in the other line is familiar

'_Yeah yeah whatever'_

'At last I'm going to see her'

"I don't have a time for you, get the hell out of my way" she shouts at me…….what a bitch

**End of Flashback**

At last! I reached the rooftop…I really don't know but I just feel like skipping goddamn classes today

Peace…that's all I want...I close my eyes trying to surpass all my problems, I'm already half asleep when

"Oi!!Amu-chii!" I look up to see Yaya with her usual smile plastered on her face. She is one of my friends …rather… only friends here. Yaya is like a little sister to me, she is sometimes very stubborn but that characteristic makes her special.

"what is it?"I asked her, well it's not her usual self to run to me during classes

She open a banner thing she is holding earlier ….WTF!

"Please vote Amu-chii for the beauty pageant" what the hell is this and it even contain a picture of me smiling!!

"Like it Amu-chii? When I saw on the bulletin board that you join the beauty pageant I decide to support you and this is the first thing that I made "she beamed

"umm…. what beauty pageant ?"I asked her but Rima suddenly appeared from God knows where then said

"I sign you up for the beauty pageant"she said that make me want to faint from where I'm standing

T h I s . s c h o o l . y e a r . I s . a . t o t a l . h e l l !!

* * *

**Sorry for the cursing and all**

**This is not yet beta read coz my beta is currently in Japan**

**Anyway pls review….pls no flame.**

**If you have any suggestion please tell me**

**review goal:5**

**oh and If u have a crunchyroll acc. pls ad me up (satsushi)**

**-Rascal angel-**


	2. Author's note

**

* * *

**

This is not a chapter

Sowwie

-

AUTHOR"S NOTE 1

* * *

Minna-san can u give me some idea for a band name?

Coz I will make Ikuto have a band

But there are many boy in SC so pls vote who do u think is suitable for the position

I need: 1 vocalist, 1 drummer, 2 guitarist

-

And oh …can u give some song that is suitable for Amu?

(sorry if I ask too much because it's my first time doing some band thing in my fanfics)

-

Me forgot to tell starting form chap 2 this will be a gakuen alice X shugo chara fanfic

-

(if u have some suggestion to make the story better tell me pls)

* * *

Oh and to thank u for reading my note here is a sneak peek

"**Where the hell is that sister of mine I thought she is very excited to see our little sister" **

**-**

"**I'm back"**

**-**

**Oh, it's you again**

**-**


End file.
